gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GN-010 Gundam Zabanya
Where's the Heavy Artillery Where does the heavy artillery part comes from?I don't see it firing big beams.The sniper rifles have not been showed considerable power as well,its shots arent that much different,even if some say the rifle looks like it can fire big beams;which it hasn't done so yet.There isn't exactly a description of it either.It hasn't showed itself to be in any way like Gadessa or Eins. If its those small missiles,then we might as well go re-label Dynames,Cherudim,GN Archer,0 Raiser and Kyrios too.They fire missiles as well. If it comes from Zabanya itself being very tall and having big guns compared to humans.We also should consider every other mobile suit as heavy artilery too......-SonicSP 21:54, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Artillery by text book definition means a military tool that can shoot a lot of projectiles. Cherudim, by the end of season 2 had a higher focus on more gun power with the extra pair of guns and rifle bits. Zabanya's supposed to be the successor of Cherudim, meaning it's an improvement over its past design. Looking at Zabayna right now, don't you think it should be heavy artillery? I mean the thing is as loaded as the Heavy Arms Gundam (if not more). And Sonic, you know heavy artillery means a unit would have a generous supply of ammo. By the end of season 2, all the Gundams (possibly except 00) had a GNHW/heavy weapons upgrade. More missiles, more guns, and bigger particle beams. I always deem the unit with the most ballistics as heavy artillery, but if you're still strongly against it, i have no problems waiting for the movie or new publications to come out to prove my case or a majority vote. In the mean time, I changed it the description to "emphasizing more on artillery"-at least give me that. Wasabi 22:41, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I dont have much problem with the description and the explanation of possible artilery focused nature of Zabanya might be.........I just feel like Long Range MS is the best neutral main cateogry name for it;especially since its still seen to have that sniper and the other 3 Gundams seems to have kept their traditional specialties for the most part so far.And I while Zabanya may get better at other things,I feel like its unique specialty is still long range,as in that's still its principle duty despite getting better at other things.As long as it has the word Long Range int he main category type classification;I think I'm okay...>__> I hope.SonicSP 20:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Really, really late here, so I don't expect to ever hear back on this, but I think Zabanya's more of a Light-medium artillery unit with sniping capibilities. With the presumed loss of Tieria and his heavy artillery, and with Lockon's preference for more of an assault, it would be rather natural for his next unit to take that into consideration. This is all theory, but wouldn't it make sense, at least? After watching the movie, he does seem to have some rather wide ranging attacks he pulls off by arranging the bits in different configurations. Rui Usagi (talk) 11:51, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :I think this discussion thread was made prior to the movie being released based on the dates of the posts (the movie was released on September 2010). I assume someone placed heavy artillery as a category on the article here where back then there wasn't yet enough evidence to showcase this and I thought that a broad term like "long range MS" would be more appropriate given how we don't know everything about it yet at that point, afterall It just had a lot of guns and a lot of missiles in the trailers. The actual movie of course showcases a lot of evidence on the heavy weaponry part of the suit. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 02:10, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Doesn't it look more Dynames? Recently there's been news that it's actually a rebuilt variant of Cherudim, but upon closer observation, doesn't it resemble more Dynames? I was going to add that in, saying that the MS frame of Dynames is possibly reused, but of course that's based on speculation. I wanted to know what my fellow editors thinking? Wasabi 02:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :It looks to me like they combined the two. —AscendedAlteran 03:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) File:Gundam Dynames Full Shield II.jpg File:Cherudim Gundam.jpg File:Zabanya Full View.png I was the one who made the recontructed Cherudim entry and I got that new from the recent director interview in which he states it. Not to mention we've already have a Dynames Repair Condenser Type coming up based on the first teaser trailer,so I highly doubt its made from Dynames instead;infact the latest news of Zabanya using Cherudim's frame sort of explains why they're rebuilding Dynames as Driveless unit instead of using Cherudim,which is because Zabanya is Cherudim Repair+Overhaul+upgrades''like Gundam Artemie to GN Archer.I personally see it visually as a combination of thje 2 though I see more Cherudim in it.SonicSP 17:53, March 5, 2010 (UTC) But it really resembles Dynames! Especially chest. May be there no driveless Dynames, maybe this only a new armor for Zabanya, becouse they look alike? - Rimus 09:31, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::The Driveless Dynames thing is in the first trailer that came out with SEI,in one of the artworks showed and specifically named on paper to be Dynames Repair Condenser Type.Besides,the Cherudim's frame mention came directly from the director in the interview in Gundam Ace April 2010 I referenced.It should also be noted that Harute is doing the same thing for Arios as well,and it looks little like Kyrios.Any similarity Zabanya has to Dynames is probably coincidental because this is a continuation of that said lineage afterall.There's alot of Cherudim's in there as well and that evolved from Dynames so seeing similarity in traits when you combine them together should not be that all surprising.--SonicSP 20:57, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Anyone with better pic of Zabanya? I noticed whoever edited that recent profile pic of Zabanya is rather off centered and cut out a little of the bit in the recent newtype publishing. Does anyone have a better version or can photoshop this one to make it more presentable? Wasabi 04:22, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, it bothers me too, not that I do not appreciate the effort by the poster though.-SonicSP 16:25, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, I took the initiative to crop the right side a bit to make it more symetrical, I hope the results are satisfactory?-SonicSP 16:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh Sonic, I'm not a perfectionist, but I do feel the pic could've been edited better since the whole of Zabayna was displayed; part of the bit is still missing from the overall image. It's definitely than before, but things always can be better. Don't mind me man, I'm the sort of person that always focus on the flaws of things. Wasabi 17:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :I fixed it as best I could. I guess we'll just have to wait for an even cleaner version —AscendedAlteran 20:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Would this version help then? Someone posted it on Animesuki recently. http://j.imagehost.org/0651/Zabanya.png-SonicSP 21:14, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I thought about using that version while I was restoring the bits, but the right side gets in the way and screws up the centering. —AscendedAlteran 05:39, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Spare GN Rifles as Bits? One of the editors mentioned that the ''GN Rifle Bits are actually spare rifles that Zabanya can use both as a hand-held gun or as a bit. Anyone can verify that information? Wasabi 13:42, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : There is a new trailer, which Zabanya holds one rifle similar to the rifle bits flying around. Pics and videps gathered from Animesuki. :Pic (ignore the red circle ><) :another one :new trailer :--Bronx01 14:34, April 26, 2010 (UTC) GN Sniper Rifle and bit or just bits OK, well first off i think Zabanya has a GN Sniper Rilfe and bits, im confused on the fact that people think that Zabanya just has bits for weopons, i mean what about in trailer 2 Zabanya was carrying a rifle that was much bigger than what the bits look like. So how do we know that he has just bits. More Food for thought. Shindy00 23:52, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :We know that he has bits rather than a GN Sniper Rifle because of the second trailer. It only looked so big due to the angle of observation. The lineart has Zabanya holding the same weapon as the one in the trailer, which is identical to the bits in the third trailer. —AscendedAlteran 01:21, May 26, 2010 (UTC) HQ pictures are up. ok well it took FOREVER but i got the HQ pics done those blue lines made it a bit difficult but its done now. Sorry for the wait fellow gundam dudes lol Shindy00 05:05, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Latest Weapon Info Update Guys, this is the newest post for Zabanya's weapons. Anyone know if the writing there suggest any new info? Someone actually put up "Hoster Bits" on the page earlier, unless someone confirms that ridiculous naming, I erased it. Wasabi 08:22, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it IS named Holster Bits actually and I can confirm you that its been revealed as the official name. You know me and my take on sources and officiality (IE, I'm a nut for it), you can tell with my habit of referencing every sentence if I confirmed its from a source....... ::Anyhoo, the names are: ::GN Rifle Bit II for the long rifle with or without the scope/grip configuration and GN Pistol Bits for the shorter length configuration (IE length up to the white blade only). The containers themselves are called GN Holster Bits, the images from Hobby Japan and Gundam Ace themselves state the name in japanese. ::I think this is from Gundam Ace, and its some more info has been derived from it http://a.imagehost.org/0224/1279955943791.jpg like how the pilot has a choice between a Rifle or a Pistol before the Rifle/Pistol Bit exists the holster container. A pair of holster bits can also cobine into a larger shield unit as the art showcases. -SonicSP 18:21, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey it says that there is a sixth trailer on Zabanya's page... ::WHERE is it i cant find it just the pv.Shindy00 14:24, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I haven't seen the video myself, BUT I can refer whoever is interested to http://ngeekhiong.blogspot.com/2010/08/gundam-double-o-movie-trailer-screen.html :::Although the images are rather small, so don't expect too much :::Edit: YT video found http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=byombn6Cim4 :::~ Azkaiel 15:12, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::hmmm.... its seems like the sound and a few images were cut if you watch it. Bit Firepower Guys, what do you think on the latest trailer? Those bits arranged into 3 particle arrays into 1 big spread blast. Do you think it's like 3 of Virtue's Burst Mode? Or more like 3 of regular GN Bazooka blasts? Thoughts? Wasabi 08:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) From watching the video, I believe that the bits firing seem more like 3 GN Bazooka blasts rather than Burst Mode. Zabanya's GN Drive Location and Cockpit hey guys I thought i should bring this up um well are we sure Zabanya's Cockpit is in the chest cause one of the pics clearly shows a the glass GN condenser under the chest piece so unless Zabanya has very small chasis tech shouldnt the cockpit be in the stomach. ????Shindy00 15:56, August 18, 2010 (UTC) the pic im refering to is here on the talk page the full body view a few sections up.Shindy00 15:57, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :We sort of counts that as chest but really we have no confirmation of where it is unlike 00 Quanta's cockpit. Although usually they seems to share similar locations with each other, this so a similar location to Quanta's is decent guess for now. A condenser also has not stoped a cockpit from being placed there before, like in the case of the 3rd Generation Gundams. -SonicSP 21:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Um which 3rd generation i didnt know.Shindy00 21:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::The S1 Gundams are 3rd Generation. The main 3rd Generations are Exia, Dynames, Kyrios, Nadleeh/Virtue. The less significant 3rd Generations that are not part of the main force are Gundam Rasiel and Gundam Artemie''(The Artemie was later modified to become the GN Archer in S2)''. ::I know what I said earlier applied to the main 3rd Generations like Exia and Virtue but I'm not sure whether it applied to the less important 3rd Generation mechs. -SonicSP 19:38, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :oh sorry sonicSP i meant to say which 3rd generation gundams had that cockpit ing the chest even tho the Drive or condenser is there my bad.Shindy00 21:54, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::All four of the main 3rd Generation from the anime had it. I cannot be sure for the other two non anime 3rd Generations though. -SonicSP 22:49, August 21, 2010 (UTC) HG Model Release Does the model kit tell us anything other than whats already known???Shindy00 15:13, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Guys, someone load up the pics for referencing as well as provide translations for Zabanya's capabilities in the box/manual description, thanks. Links: *http://forums.animesuki.com/showthread.php?t=85479&page=328 *http://www.1999.co.jp/eng/image/10119008a/20/1 *http://www.1999.co.jp/eng/image/10119008a2/20/2 *http://www.1999.co.jp/eng/image/10119008a3/20/3 *http://www.1999.co.jp/eng/image/10119008k/50/1 *http://www.1999.co.jp/eng/image/10119008k2/50/2 *http://www.1999.co.jp/eng/image/10119008k3/50/3 Wasabi 16:13, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Random Sniping System? Watched the movie recently, & I've got a bit of info for the Zabanya's Shield/Rifle/Pistol Bits. It appears that with 2 Haros in the cockpit, the Rifle Bits are capable of sniping many targets at once. Lockon II said something like "Random Sniping Mode", & a screen is shown locking onto targets similar to Gundam SEED (Destiny)'s Freedom/Strike Freedom. Hopefully I can get a screenshot of this soon, but so far what I've stated earlier is what I have witnessed in the movie. -Tdelphine 08:39, September 27, 2010 (UTC)Tdelphine 08:34, September 27, 2010 You saw the movie? Just curious but what is your opinion on it? How many screenshots of the movie do you have exactly?Gaeaman788 15:27, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to disappoint you pal, I won't be able to divulge any spoiler information to this site yet, screenshot or plot details. But on the side note I want to voice that the show is worth watching so do watch it if you happen to be in USA or anywhere where the movie is showing. Screenshots are currently unavailable until the DVD is released, since in my area they do spot checks for camera (devices, phone). Do anyone have any information on the subject topic? -Tdelphine 03:37, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Tdelphine 03:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't recall sniping in th subtitiles when I watched it. It was more like "random shooting mode" that he shouted. But the one with th holographic screen of th battlfield did appear later and in a different battle. Zabanya doesn't have the traditional sniper lightgun control, just to add something. I'm don't think it even sniped traditonally in the whole movie at all, with the hands at least. -SonicSP 04:49, September 28, 2010 (UTC) yeah.maybe the haros and additional sensors help with the sniping so the rifle thing isnt needed. the controls are now just two trigger things for each hand. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 12:11, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Recent Odd Edit Guys I didn't check the history, but someone wrote up about there's a change in the way Zabanya uses its fire control systems differently than the previous versions. Since the edit was done by a senior editor, I wanted to address this. No offense, but it sounds like whoever wrote it sounds drunk or lacking English skills at the time. I'm sorry if i sound offensive, but seriously, the added mentions sounded as if the person was drunk or really sleepy, it just didn't make sense and so i had removed. Please add it back in if you feel it's relevant, but please do so with coherency. Again, sorry if i stepped on any toes. Taikage - the greatest evil since whole wheat bread 20:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Its not that important but I felt it was an interesting thing to mention given the sniping focused lineage since Dynames. Fine fine, I know my grammer is not perfect. I'll give it another shot and see if I can make it sounds better. -SonicSP 09:45, October 18, 2010 (UTC) not to be disrespectful or sntching the job away or whatever here, but i already did that. can you two please chck my edit? its on the tech section. `Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 17:26, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Holster Bits or Shield Bits I only bring this up after watching the 00 movie in its entirety, but the Haros of Zabanya clearly refer to the Holster Bits as "Shield Bits" when deploying them in CB's second fight against the ELS. The Haros having said this, which is considered more official, Holster Bits or Shield Bits? Does the movie trump the HG manual or the other way around? Arvis1804 19:07, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :One of the older magazine articles sort of clarifies this, mentions that two Holsters Bits combine to become a shield bit (in order/or) whenever they're used for defence. It's more of a formation/mode name than the name of the equipment as a whole. :To sum up, two Holster Bits when they combined together is called a Shield Bit. They even look like a shield in this formation/mode.-SonicSP 02:44, January 13, 2011 (UTC) agree. the manuals and stuff refer to them as holsters, but in the movie, they are called shield bits in pairs. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 12:12, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :In essence, there is no contradiction since the magazine mentions a pair can combine to become shield bit. Even the scene in question has the bits combine in pairs when they were repelling the ELS attacks. -SonicSP 14:34, January 13, 2011 (UTC)